Harry Potter et la Flamme du Diable
by Myxar
Summary: Harry , Hermione et Ron rentre en 6ème année , des surprises l'attends , couples au rendez vous HPHGr RWLL 1er chapitre court


Disclamer : Les personnages sont a JK. Rowling  
  
Info :  
  
Sirius n'est pas mort dans cette FanFiction  
  
Review Please  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Harry Potter et la Flamme du Diable  
  
Lettres , amour et la maison d'Hermione  
  
-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/  
  
Voldemort , il était la , devant lui , et il prononça le sort ultime  
  
-Avada Kedavra , rugit Voldemort  
  
Harry sursauta dans son sommeil et se réveilla , des gouttes de sueur perlaient , il était presque minuit , et il aurait   
  
16 ans.   
  
Il était absorbée dans ses pensées qu'il n'entendit pas le bruit que fit un hibou à la fenêtre de sa chambre.  
  
C'était l'hibou d'Hermione , à plumage blanc , vraiment magnifique ,   
  
avec des yeux bleus , une lettre entre les pattes , qu'il lacha sur Harry  
  
Salut Harry   
  
Sa va ? Ta cicatrice ne te fais pas trop mal ces temps-ci ?  
  
Ton oncle n'est pas méchant avec toi ? Tu as passé de bonnes vacances ?  
  
Moi , j'étais en Irlande , les paysages sont magnifiques !  
  
Et j'ai une surprise encore , Dumbledore a accepté que tu  
  
vienne chez moi pendant le reste des vacances ! Je suis   
  
très contente. Je t'ai envoyé un cadeau pour ton   
  
anniversaire.  
  
Bisou   
  
Hermione  
  
Quand Harry eut fini de lire sa lettre , il rougit , meme si personne n'était à côté de lui , il n'avais pas l'habitude  
  
que Hermione lui dit "Bisou" a la fin d'une lettre , normalement c'est "Amiti"  
  
Harry pensa alors de ses sentiments envers Hermione , amitié ou amour ? Apres s'etre débarrasé de ces pensées , il jeta  
  
un coup d'oeil au cadeau que lui avait offert Hermione , il le déballa , et vit une magnifique figurine , représentant lui  
  
meme avec son Eclair de Feu et un vif d'or un peu plus loin de la main de la figurine.  
  
Quand Harry tourna la tête , il vit l'hibou de Ron , un peu plus vieux , tendit une lettre à Harry  
  
Salut Harry  
  
Tu vas bien ? Moi , je suis allé passer des vacances en  
  
Turquie , il fait chaud et on étais sur un ile de Turquie ,  
  
Et toi , ca va ? Ton oncle et ta tante ne t'énerve pas trop ?  
  
Je t'ai fais un cadeau pour ton anniversaire.  
  
On va chez Hermione pendant le reste des vacances !  
  
Amitié   
  
Ron  
  
Harry , ouvrit le paquet que lui avait offert Ron , c'était un abonnement à "Sorcier Loisirs" parlant du Quidditch , des  
  
Elfes de maisons , des Orcs , des Ogres ainsi que toutes les autres races magiques.  
  
Il tourna la tête , espérant apercevoir encore un hibou , mais rien , il y avait juste ses 2 amis qui lui avaient écris ,  
  
Ron et Hermione , pas de lettre d'Hagrid , ni de Sirius , il était malheureux , son parrain ne lui écrivait meme pas .  
  
Il était miniut quarante cinq , depuis trois quarts d'heures , il avait 16 ans , il se dit lui-meme dans sa tete : Joyeux  
  
Anniversaire Harry !  
  
Il s'endormit rapidement et se laissa tomber sur son lit.  
  
Le lendemain , il remarqua que toute sa chambre était rangée , propre. Il descendit dans l'escalier et apercu Hermione , Ron   
  
et Sirius . Son oncle , sa tante et son cousin était terrorisé sur leur chaise dans la cuisine.  
  
- Comment vas tu , Harry ? dit Sirius   
  
- Bien , répondit Harry  
  
- C'est bien , j'ai rangé tes affaires avec Sirius , dit Hermione  
  
- J'ai aussi aidé moi , répliqua Ron   
  
- Bon , on va y aller , dit Sirius  
  
Ils partirent , sans un mot , Sirius les affaires de Harry dans les mains , puis Sirius transplana avec Harry , Hermione et  
  
Ron. Il sentit une sensation bizarre dans le ventre et il arriva devant la maison d'Hermione , une immense maison , ressemblant  
  
presque à un chateau , Hermione avança la premiere sur le palier de la maison et ouvrir la porte avec une clé , Sirius  
  
Harry et Ron suivèrent Hermione   
  
- Wow ! Elle est superbe ta maison , s'exclama Harry   
  
- Ouais ! affirma Ron  
  
Hermione ne savait pas quoi dire , alors elle dit a Sirius de rester dans le salon et que Hermione allait montrer la chambre  
  
de Harry et de Ron  
  
Hermione dit aussi a Sirius que ses parents étaient dans la cuisine , mais ne savant pas ou était la cuisine , Sirius était  
  
rester dans le hall d'entrée  
  
Hermione monta les escaliers , suivis de Ron et Harry   
  
- Harry , ta chambre est là , juste devant la mienne , dit Hermione , Ron , ta chambre est au fond a côté de la chambre d'Harry  
  
Elle donna les affaires a leur propriétaires , ils n'avaient pas vu qu'il faisait déjà nuit  
  
Et s'endormirent très vite. 


End file.
